


Персональный Ад

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB, Moi Dix Mois
Genre: AU, Accidental travel, Angst, F/M, M/M, Mysticism, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Гакт просыпается в чужой постели и узнает о себе много нового.
Relationships: Chachamaru (GacktJOB)/Gackt, Gackt (Musician)/Original Female Character(s), Gackt/Mana (Malice Mizer | Moi Dix Mois)
Kudos: 2





	1. Воскресенье

**Author's Note:**

> Спешал фор WTF J-Rock 2016.
> 
> Бета: holy milk (я не знаю, есть ли она тут и под каким ником).
> 
> Гакт, прости меня за все.

Проснуться в незнакомой постели — дело само по себе не такое уж необычное. Необычно было не помнить ничего, что могло бы тебя в постель привести: ни пьянки, ни даже свидания. Гакт сунул руку под одеяло и убедился в своем подозрении: он был абсолютно голый. Рядом, однако, никого не было. Но и запах, стоявший в комнате, и ощущения в теле говорили о том, что он ночью занимался сексом. Оставался один вопрос — с кем? Гакт стал перебирать версии и вспоминать вчерашний день. Вариант вырисовывался один: это был разовый трах со случайным человеком, так как остальные варианты были или в отъезде, или не в настроении. События же не наводили на мысль о любовных приключениях. Гакт был дома, в студии, к вечеру выбрался поесть… Дальше он ничего не помнил. Смутно виднелась какая-то девушка, с которой он едва не столкнулся в дверях ресторана. Остальное — чернота.

Бросив попытки разобраться в прошлом, Гакт сосредоточился на настоящем. Он оглядел комнату. Светлые обои, бежевые занавески, какие-то шкафчики-комодики — все говорило о присутствии женской руки (или руки очень женственного парня). Небольшая комната напоминала картинку из журналов с интерьерами. Гакт встал и прошелся по комнате. Одежда обнаружилась на стуле — аккуратно сложенная, что никак не вязалось с бурным сексом. На столе стоял ноутбук, а рядом с ним — фотографии в рамках. Гакт взял одну из них, и его прошиб холодный пот. Это была самая обыкновенная свадебная фотография: невеста в белом платье счастливо улыбается, прижимаясь к новоиспеченному мужу. И все было бы хорошо, только вот в муже Гакт узнал себя. Вторая фотография, видимо, была сделана позже: он и незнакомая женщина вместе сидят за столом в кафе, пьют шампанское и выглядят до неприличия счастливыми.

— Какого хуя?! — не удержался от восклицания Гакт. — Фанатки ебанулись в край!

Гакт, все еще голый, замер посреди комнаты. Его охватила страшная мысль: «Меня похитили!» Кто и каким образом мог бы это сделать, он не знал. Скоро явилась другая мысль: это всего-навсего сон. Он ущипнул себя за руку, но комната не исчезла.

«Бежать!» — подумал он и кинулся к окну. Нет, невозможно. Тут этажей десять, не меньше.

— По крайней мере, я еще в Токио, — пробормотал Гакт, заметив вдали силуэт Токийской башни. — Позвонить! Надо кому-нибудь позвонить!

Он кинулся искать свой телефон, но его нигде не было. Тогда он схватил лежавший на том столе, где стоял ноутбук, Siemens. Позвонить, однако, не успел: дверь растворилась, и в комнату вошла женщина в белом полупрозрачном пеньюаре.

— Ты уже проснулся, дорогой? — мурлыкнула она. — Что ты хочешь на завтрак?

Гакт уставился на женщину. Она была высокая, всего на полголовы ниже его самого. Длинные и тонкие руки и ноги в сочетании длинными распущенными волосами делали ее визуально еще выше. Лицо у нее было хорошенькое: такие личики всегда замечаешь в толпе, но никогда не запоминаешь. Под полупрозрачной тканью пеньюара виднелись большие круглые груди с темными сосками. Опустив взгляд чуть ниже, Гакт заметил, что белья она не надела.

— Ничего, — пробормотал он. — Я не хочу есть.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулась она. — Кофе тебе сварить?

— Я… — Гакт осекся, вспомнив, что на нем-то нет и пеньюара. — Да. Кофе. Это замечательно. Кофе. Да.

Он сел на кровать и прикрылся одеялом.

Женщина проскользнула к нему, села рядом и положила руку ему на лоб.

— Как твоя голова, дорогой? — ласково спросила она. — Ты вчера так сильно ударился головой! Хорошо, что сегодня воскресенье. Ты сможешь отдохнуть дома.

Она порывисто обняла его и прижалась щекой к его щеке. Гакт осторожно высвободился.

— Я… Извини… те. Я тебя… вас не помню.

Гакт ожидал, что она рассердится. Он находился, судя по всему, в ее доме, и это именно она наверняка притащила его к себе — ками весть как. Судя по обращению «дорогой» и ее поведению, она считала, что они очень близки… Как-то он читал статью об эротоманах, и там говорилось, что возражать их фантазиям может быть опасно. Вопреки ожиданиям, женщина только шире улыбнулась, а голос ее сделался еще нежнее.

— Конечно, дорогой. Доктор предупреждал меня. Не бойся, любовь моя, ты все вспомнишь. А я тебе помогу. Я — Наоко, твоя жена.

— Кто-о-о-о? — Гакт не поверил своим ушам.

— Твоя жена, — невозмутимо повторила женщина. — Мы женаты уже двенадцать лет…

«Это когда же я успел-то?» — подумал Гакт.

— А какой сейчас год? — спросил он вслух.

— Две тысячи тринадцатый, дорогой.

— Значит, мы поженились в две тысячи первом?

— Именно! Вот видишь, ты уже начинаешь вспоминать. Пойдем завтракать, дорогой! Или можешь сперва принять душ, если хочешь.

Душ показался хорошей идеей, и Гакт кивнул. Женщина засуетилась. Явились чистое полотенце, халат и нижнее белье (трусы-боксеры). Жена торжественно проводила мужа в ванную комнату и пообещала, что по возвращении его будут ждать ее фирменные блинчики.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Гакт первым делом кинулся к зеркалу — посмотреть на себя. Его лицо и тело выглядели привычно, а вот волосы… Волосы имели природный черный цвет, а подстрижен он был так же, как и все или почти все офисные работники Японии.

В версию с похищением Гакт уже слабо верил. Та, что назвалась его женой, не производила впечатления маньячки, специализирующейся на похищении мужчин. То, с какой заботой и деловитостью она собирала его в душ, больше походило на семейный ритуал, чем на насилие. Свадебные фотографии, другая стрижка, искренняя забота жены — все заставляло задуматься: а вдруг это — реально?

Гакт оглядел ванную. Да, в этой вартире жили мужчина и женщина, определенно. Гакт вдруг усомнился в реальности той своей жизни.

Когда-то в юности он уже был женат. Брак тогда представлялся ему чем-то простым и легким. Как писал английский писатель с непроизносимой фамилией, «у них была ах-любовь». На поверку все оказалось не так радужно: не было денег, чувства ответственности, умения любить. Ах-любовь не спасла ни от неизбежно возникшей между ними отчужденности, ни от вторжения в их жизнь фанаток. Теперь же ему подкинули второй шанс. Или что-то вроде того.

Гакт сидел за столом, а около него хлопотала его вроде бы жена, и он никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что как-то так в юности и представлял семейную жизнь. Он пил кофе и ел блинчики, жена щебетала, охотно отвечая на его вопросы. Постепенно Гакт укрепился в мысли, что та его жизнь ему приснилась и по-настоящему его место здесь, в этой карамельно-плюшевой реальности. Он будто бы даже вспоминал что-то. Смутно виднелись в памяти кафе, где они с женой познакомились, их общие друзья, ее родители. Гакт вяз в медовом щебетании жены и верил ей с каждым глотком вкусного душистого кофе все больше. Одно обстоятельство искренне его огорчило, — это известие о том, что он был единственным ребенком в семье. Он, однако, быстро оправился от этого известия, сидя перед телевизором с женой в обнимку. В той жизни он избегал телевидения и даже передач со своим участием не смотрел, здесь же телевизор добавлял уюта и покоя.

Расслабленный, спокойный, он сидел и смотрел на экран, как вдруг из телевизора донеслась знакомая мелодия.

— Странно, что показывают такой старый клип, правда? — сонно протянула жена.

Гакт ничего не ответил. Он впился взглядом в экран и не верил глазам своим. Показывали Mizerable, но вместо себя Гакт увидел Кирюина Шо! «У сучонка получилось «стать Гактом», черт бы его побрал», — подумал Гакт.

— Кто это поет? — спросил Гакт осипшим голосом. Ответ он уже знал, но ему надо было это услышать. Внутренне он уже закипал. — Кто это такой?!

Жена взглянула на него с удивлением, но быстро сообразила, что он и этого не помнит, и ласково ответила:

— Это Кирюин. Его все знают! Ты не помнишь, дорогой, но мы однажды ходили на его концерт…

— Куда-а-а-а?!

— В Токио Доме. Я не помню, как назывался тур… Кажется, Diabolos… Что с тобой, дорогой?

Гакт вскочил и заходил по комнате. Нет, это было уже слишком! Жена, сестры нет и не было, блинчики на завтрак, телевизор — это все он готов стерпеть, но Кирюин, занявший его место!

— Это я выступал в Токио Доме! Это у меня был тур Diabolos! — крикнул Гакт, не помня себя от ярости. — И у меня была только одна жена! И мы в разводе! А ты на нее даже не похожа!

Лицо его текущей лучшей половины побелело. Она поднялась, подошла к нему и повисла у него на шее.

— О, дорогой! — чуть не плача говорила она. — О, мой бедный! Ты ничего не помнишь. — Она стала гладить его по лицу и волосам. — Но ничего, это пройдет. Все будет хорошо. Ну, успокойся, успокойся, дорогой!

Жена принялась целовать его. Гакту стало стыдно. Вряд ли она была виновата…

— Прости… — Он осекся, забыв ее имя. — Я… прости, я забыл…

— Томоко. Я Томоко, помнишь?

Она крепко поцеловала его в губы. Гакт машинально ответил на поцелуй. Рот у нее был горячий и влажный. Целовала она так, что у Гакта дух захватило. Не отойдя еще от увиденного по телевизору, он дрожал от злости и, не сдержавшись, так стиснул жену в объятиях, что она ойкнула. Оторвавшись от его губ, она довольно улыбнулась и потянула пояс его халата. Потом скинула свой пеньюар и предстала перед мужем в полной наготе. Груди ее набухли от возбуждения, и Гакт, поддавшись внезапно охватившему его желанию, припал к ним губами. Женщина жарко застонала и томным голосом предложила пройти в спальню. Гакту, однако, путь до соседней комнаты показался слишком долгим, и он увлек жену обратно на диван. Она не только не возражала, но и поощряла его, предлагая ему свое тело с полной покорностью и абсолютным бесстыдством. Все мысли потонули в жарком дыхании жены, обдававшем его член. Она взяла его в рот до самого основания и начала старательно сосать. Рвотный рефлекс, судя по всему, у нее отсутствовал. Это было так хорошо, что больше походило на эротическую фантазию, чем на выполнение супружеского долга.

Гакт зарылся пальцами в ее волосы. Она на мгновение открыла глаза и бросила на него похотливый взгляд. Гакт осторожно потянул ее вверх, и они снова оказались лицом друг к другу. Она сидела верхом на его ногах так, что лобком прижималась к его члену. Гакт целовал ее в раскрасневшийся влажный рот и гладил ее спину, бедра, ягодицы, грудь.

Где-то глубоко в мозгу появилась мысль о том, что в происходящем есть что-то неправильное, но Гакт, хоть и слышал ее, не мог заставить себя оторваться от этой женщины. Ее гладкая, как атлас, кожа, запах ее тела, страстное хриплое дыхание — все будто бы окутывало сладким туманом, из которого одна часть его сознания пыталась вырваться, а другая — погрузиться в него еще больше.

Женщина опустилась на его член, энергично задвигалась, и Гакт окончательно потерял связь с реальностью. Он ничего не видел, кроме ее горящих глаз, и ничего не слышал, кроме их общих, почти в унисон, стонов.

Придя в себя, Гакт испытал нечто вроде галлюцинации: ему показалось вдруг, что лежавшая рядом с ним женщина безобразнее каппы. Видение, впрочем, задержалось лишь на долю секунды, а вот появившееся вместе с ним чувство загнанности в ловушку никуда не делось. Гакт вдруг понял, что вляпался в крупные неприятности. Реальность происходящего будто бы только подтверждала его опасения. Кто-то сыграл с ним злую шутку, и он понятия не имел, как выпутаться. Жена уже не казалась ему милой и заботливой. Скорее, он мог бы сравнить ее с каким-нибудь коварным духом, любящим зло подшутить над путником. Однако он сумел не показать своих эмоций.

Жена выскользнула из его объятий, накинула пеньюар и обворожительно улыбнулась мужу.

— Дорогой, давай пообедаем в городе? — мурлыкнула она.

Гакт кивнул и, изобразив улыбку, признался, что не знает своего финансового положения. Жена понимающе улыбнулась в ответ и принесла его бумажник. Гакт с интересом принялся изучать его содержимое. Он обнаружил десяток купюр по десять тысяч иен, несколько купюр помельче, две кредитные карты неизвестных ему банков, фотографию жены и несколько собственных визиток, на которых значилось: «Камуи Гакуто. Sato inc. Отдел продаж».

— Что ж, — пробормотал Гакт, — ресторан я, очевидно, позволить себе могу… А где мой телефон?

Жена принесла тот Siemens, что он видел в спальне.

— Это не мой телефон, — нахмурился Гакт. — У меня был айфон.

— Что такое айфон? — с искренним удивлением спросила жена.

— О. Понятно. Что ж, давай оденемся и пойдем в ресторан.

Гакт хотел покинуть квартиру. Ему нужно было осмотреться в этом мире и понять, что делать. Как ни страшила его эта реальность, он решил встретить ее лицом к лицу.

Токио, на первый взгляд, выглядел прежним, однако Гакт заметил несколько деталей, которые создавали впечатление поддельности города. Не было некоторых привычных глазу названий, реклама попадалась редко. И — Гакт не сразу обратил внимание — ни одного иностранца. В центре Токио в выходной! В разгар туристического сезона! Он спросил у жены, приезжают ли в Токио туристы из-за границы, и получил в ответ удивленный взгляд и краткую справку: Япония — закрытая страна. Гакт почувствовал легкий укол обиды. Он столько сил положил на разрушение границ. Ему хотелось вывести японскую музыку на международный уровень, и даже в практически открытой стране это было сложно, а теперь — просто невозможно. Гакт с тоской подумал о Джоне. Как сложилась его судьба, если он не приехал в свое время в Японию по студенческому обмену? И выходит, что европейского тура YFCz тоже не было? Иностранные фанаты тоже немыслимы… Мысль от фанатов метнулась к Кирюину, и Гакта передернуло.

— Дерьмо, — буркнул он себе под нос.

Здесь он не музыкант, и от этого становилось еще горше. За обедом он много пил и почти ничего не ел. Ему было тоскливо, хоть вой. Жена пыталась развеселить его, но он оставался мрачен. Всю жизнь он работал, как вол, чтобы иметь все то, что теперь осталось в той жизни. Здесь у него не было ничего.

Гакт извинился перед женой и пошел в туалет. Оставшись один, он достал телефон. Номер родителей навсегда врезался в его память. После нескольких гудков его поприветствовал бодрый женский голос:

— Компания Toyota, головной офис. Танака слушает.

Гакт сбросил звонок. В доме его родителей — офис, сестры никогда не было. А что друзья? Гакт пролистал записную книжку и не нашел ни одного имени, которое бы хотел увидеть. Ю, Чача? Где они? Он физически ощутил свое бесконечное одиночество. Он потерял дело своей жизни, положение в обществе, славу и машины, но это было мелочью. У него не осталось никого! Он совсем один! У него осталась только посторонняя женщина, ждущая его за столиком. Он вспомнил ощущение уюта и покоя утром, когда они смотрели телевизор. Не показали бы старый клип, Гакт бы так и остался в этой мягкой паутине.

Гакт умылся, приказал себе не раскисать и вернулся к жене.

— А с моими родителями ты знакома? — как бы между прочим спросил Гакт, когда подали десерт.

— Нет, дорогой. Ты говорил, что они умерли еще до нашего знакомства.

— Вот как…

Он спрятал лицо за бокалом, потом с нарочитым аппетитом принялся за десерт. Вкуса он не чувствовал, но делал вид, что ему очень нравится. Разговаривать больше не хотелось.


	2. Понедельник

— Дорогой, может, не пойдешь на работу? — в который раз за утро спросила жена.

Гакт завязывал галстук и жену видел в зеркале. Он вяло улыбнулся ее отражению и поблагодарил за заботу. В том, что на работу стоит идти, он и сам сомневался, но утром он проснулся с ясным ощущением, что прекрасно знает и помнит, где работает и чем именно занимается. Это новоприобретенное знание следовало проверить, да и просто посмотреть что и как. Ему вспомнились и кое-какие подробности отношений с женой. Расспросив ее, он удостоверился в их подлинности. Если он вспомнил эту часть своей жизни здесь, то вспомнит и профессиональную. Да, в той жизни все было гораздо лучше и интереснее, но где теперь все это? Он с тоской думал обо всем, что там оставил. Что он мог сделать?.. Пока ему оставалось только приспосабливаться к ситуации и поглядывать по сторонам в поисках запасного выхода. Придется жить скучной жизнью начальника отдела продаж. Единственное, что его утешало, — это секс с женой, но после каждого раза (за эту ночь было трижды) на него накатывала такая тоска, такой страх… Стоило ли оно того? Отказать жене он почему-то не мог. Она будто бы гипнотизировала его. Его тело не могло не отзываться на ее ласки, и она пользовалась этим. И почему-то она всегда была сверху. Гакт не возражал бы, но это выглядело так, будто его просто использовали. Впрочем, на качестве секса это не сказывалось.

На улице он поймал такси. У него была машина, но он опасался садиться за руль. Вдруг тут другие правила? Или навыки вождения остались в другой реальности? В ресторан накануне они ехали на машине, но за рулем была жена.

Пока такси катилось по направлению к Маруноути, Гакт мрачно разглядывал окружающую его действительность. То, что он видел, походило больше на декорации к фильму, чем на настоящий город. Он любил Токио, жил там много лет и хорошо его знал. Глядя теперь на него сквозь стекло, он испытывал ощущение, будто никак не может отличить настоящее от подделки. Вроде бы да, это оно, а вроде бы и нет. Он решил бы, что ему просто снится дурной сон, но сны не бывают такими связными. Будь Гакт материалистом-скептиком, он бы в первую очередь решил, что сошел с ума и находится в палате с мягкими стенами, а то, что он видит, существует лишь в его голове. Но он не был материалистом. Столкновение с миром духов еще в детстве приучило его к мысли, что мир не так прост, как кажется, что нельзя сводить все только к физике и научному анализу. Спорить с научными теориями он бы не стал, но отрицание потустороннего мира поставил бы под сомнение. Одним словом, для него самой вероятной являлась мысль, что он каким-то образом попал в параллельную реальность, лимб или как это называется. Слишком много изменений. Не только его жизнь сложилась иначе. Очевидно, вся история страны, а может, и мира пошла по иному пути. «Надо будет купить книгу по истории, — подумал Гакт. — А то ляпну еще что-нибудь. Вообще, надо быть осторожным. Жена, допустим, не считает меня психом, но другие обитатели мира вполне могут так подумать. Я бы точно подумал, если бы кто-то принялся мне рассказывать о несуществующих телефонах и об альтернативном геополитическом положении моей страны…»

Такси остановилось метрах в двадцати от офисного здания, где располагалась, если верить местной памяти, фирма Гакта. Он расплатился и вышел из машины. У самых дверей его окликнул по имени женский голос. Кто-то схватил его за рукав и потянул за угол. Ошалев от неожиданности, Гакт даже не смог возразить. Незнакомка увлекла его за угол. Это была женщина примерно его лет, в деловом костюме, половину ее лица скрывали большие солнечные очки. Ярко накрашенные губы изобразили гнев, и женщина сняла очки. Лицо с явными следами пластики сохранило былую прелесть; глаза ее, увеличенные операцией, были подведены синим карандашом в тон костюму. Гакт с интересом ждал, что она скажет. Одарив его хмурым взглядом, женщина заговорила:

— Где ты был вчера?! Я прождала тебя весь вечер!

— Простите? — растерялся Гакт.

— Не прикидывайся дурачком!

Выражение лица ее ясно говорило, что она не шутит. Гакт не знал этой женщины, но она где-то его ждала, то есть он обещал ей прийти, но… Подумав, что честность — лучшая политика, Гакт выпалил:

— У меня амнезия, и я вас не помню. Простите.

Лицо женщины вытянулось.

— Я, по-твоему, идиотка?! — взвизгнула она.

— По-моему, вы плохо воспитаны, — признался Гакт.

— Козел! — бросила она и пошла прочь. Через несколько шагов остановилась и с угрозой в голосе пообещала: — Я все мужу расскажу!

Гакту стало смешно. Ситуация выглядела нелепой, как будто это была плохая комедия положений. Он смеялся и никак не мог остановиться. Так, хихикая, он и вошел в здание; посмеиваясь, поднялся на нужный и этаж и прошел в свой кабинет. Ноги его сами несли. Он даже не смотрел, куда идет. В кабинете он сел за стол, опустил голову на руки и попытался справиться с приступом хохота. Только тогда он понял, что это истерика. «Прекрати, — велел он сам себе. — Нельзя раскисать!»

Дверь неслышно открылась, в кабинет вошел парень лет двадцати. Вежливо поздоровался с Гактом и протянул ему стакан воды. Гакт благодарно кивнул и осушил стакан. Стало немного легче.

— Ваша жена звонила, просила перезвонить ей, как только приедете, — сообщил парень и выжидательно посмотрел на Гакта.

— Сделай мне приятное, позвони ей сам, — мурлыкнул Гакт и подивился той легкости, с какой эти слова слетели с языка. Будто бы это был заученный текст. — А мне принеси кофе.

Парень кивнул. По его лицу было видно, что именно такого ответа он и ждал. «Секретарь, — догадался Гакт. — Шустрый, судя по всему. Надо выяснить, как его зовут».

Пока секретарь говорил с женой Гакта и ходил за кофе, сам Гакт оглядел свои владения. Просторный кабинет с окном во всю стену. Дорогая мебель, тяжелая пепельница на столе, фотография жены, его собственная фотография рядом, какие-то папки, отдельные бумаги. На стенах висели картины. Гакт в живописи никогда толком не разбирался, но вряд ли тут стали бы вешать дешевые репродукции: это или очень хорошие копии, или подделки. Гакт попытался себе представить характер того человека, что был здесь хозяином. То, как секретарь спокойно отреагировал на просьбу перезвонить самому, свидетельствовало о том, что хозяин кабинета часто взваливал на помощника эту задачу. Любовь к роскоши и комфорту буквально кричала из каждого угла. Куча неразобранных бумаг — признак или лености, или чрезмерной занятости. Гакт, впрочем, по себе знал, что одно другому ничуть не мешает.

Гакту вдруг стало очень тяжело. Ему впервые пришло в голову, что он не просто оказался в чужом мире, он должен играть роль другого человека, прожить не свою жизнь. Та женщина, что встретила его внизу, — это, вероятно, его тайная любовница. Но почему тогда она собралась жаловаться мужу? И зачем ему при такой жене еще и любовница, причем сильно ей уступающая и в манерах, и во внешности? Что за жизнь ведет местный Камуи Гакт?

Вернулся секретарь. Подал Гакту кофе.

— У вас запланировано две встречи на сегодня.

— Отмени все, — велел Гакт и снова поразился легкости и заученности реплик. — Я болен.

— Да, ваша жена сказала мне. Я уже все отменил. Что-нибудь еще?

Парень смотрел на Гакта немигающими черными глазами и улыбался заученной мертвой улыбкой. Он ждал дальнейших распоряжений, но Гакт ничего не говорил.

— Если позволите, — прервал молчание секретарь. — Сато-сама все равно хочет вас видеть. Он, кажется, в ярости. Он сейчас на совещании, освободится часа через два.

— Хорошо. Зайду часа через три к нему. Пока можешь быть свободен.

Он снова остался один. Взял наугад стопку бумаг и стал их изучать. Череда слов и цифр, которые ему ни о чем не говорили. Отложив бумаги, он порылся в столе. Все, что он нашел, относилось к работе. Ничего личного. Кроме фотографии жены на столе, никаких напоминаний о жизни за пределами офиса хозяин кабинета не хранил.

— Есть ли в этом мире интернет? — пробормотал Гакт и включил компьютер.

Незнакомая операционная система потребовала пароль. Гакт задумался. Какой бы пароль он поставил? Очевидно, это должно быть что-то, до чего не додумались бы сотрудники. Дата рождения, имя жены, домашний адрес отпадают. Домашних животных у него нет. Имя сестры? Ее не существует в этом мире. Он набрал имя матери. Не подошло. Гакт снова принялся рыться в столе. Если пароль очень сложный, он должен был его где-то записать. Искомое нашлось в толстом блокноте с номерами телефонов. На первом форзаце родным почерком было выведено: «Password: GACKT».

— Это насколько надо быть самовлюбленным кретином, чтобы поставить собственное имя в качестве пароля, — проворчал Гакт.

В компьютере оказалось больше интересного. Местный Гакт любил порно, хранил несколько фотографий из командировок и четко записывал все дела и встречи в специальном файле. На минувшее воскресенье не было ничего записано. Гакт выделил интересующую графу мышкой, и на синем фоне показались белые буквы: название отеля, время и обозначенные хираганой инициалы: Са. Та. Гакт пролистал вниз. На неделе оставалось еще несколько пустых граф, и в каждой после выделения можно было увидеть место, время и инициалы. Инициалы менялись: где-то значилось Са. Та., где-то — Са. Ма. Этот график был расписан на несколько недель вперед, при этом в тех моментах, где планов не было, так и значилось: свободен. Еще он нашел папку с кратким названием М., но не смог подобрать к ней пароля.

Он так увлекся файлами, что забыл про интернет. Вспомнив же, не успел им воспользоваться, так как вошел секретарь и сообщил, что «Сато-сама» требует срочно.

Гакт выключил компьютер, велел секретарю: «Проводи меня», — и двинулся в путь. Секретарь не стал спрашивать, зачем боссу провожатый. Этот малый, заключил Гакт, привык подчиняться шефу и понимать его с полуслова. Это Гакт в сотрудниках ценил всегда, и парень ему, пожалуй, нравился.

У кабинета высокого начальства секретарь ретировался, а Гакт вошел внутрь. Если кабинет Гакта был обставлен в современном стиле, то этот являл собой неплохую коллекцию старинной европейской мебели. За тяжелым дубовым столом сидел человек в черном костюме, который не поднялся навстречу вошедшему, а лишь кивнул. Гакт подошел ближе и узнал сидевшего.

— Мана? — спросил он.

— А ты кого ожидал увидеть?

Гакт ничего не ответил и тяжело опустился в кресло. Минуту висело молчание. Это был Мана, основоположник стиля готик-лолита, создатель и лидер группы Malice Mizer, где Гакт когда-то, сто лет назад и в другом мире, был вокалистом. Стройные ножки Маны в свое время сильно потоптались по сердцу Гакта, и отголоски этого увлечения звучали до сих пор. Такая неожиданная встреча произвела на Гакта сильное впечатление. Это было первое знакомое лицо, которое он увидел здесь, и хоть они и не были друзьями, появилась надежда… на что-то. Просто надежда.

Пару минут они молчали. Гакт не знал, что сказать, а Мана, судя по выражению его лица, готовился за что-то отчитать своего подчиненного. Гакт посмотрел ему в глаза и не увидел там ничего, что напоминало бы давно минувшее. Мана всегда отличался холодностью, но за несколько лет знакомства, перетекшего в бурный роман, Гакт неплохо научился читать по его глазам и угадывать то, что он старался скрыть. В этом Мане не было и тени теплых чувств.

— Мне звонила Таю, — сообщил Мана.

— Кто? — переспросил Гакт.

— Моя жена, — тоном недовольного учителя ответил Мана. — Она сказала, что прождала тебя вчера весь вечер. Где ты был?

Гакт от удивления открыл рот. Ему вспомнилась женщина, с которой он встретился внизу, записанные белым по белому встречи и инициалы. Мозаика сложилась. В принципе, все было логично: подчиненный спит с женой босса — это явление довольно тривиальное; но вот чтобы босс об этом знал и отчитывал любовника жены за прогулы!

— Я жду ответа.

Голос Маны звучал угрожающе. Он стоял, опираясь на стол и скрестив руки на груди, смотрел на Гакта холодными, злыми глазами, и у Гакта не было никаких сомнений, что с этим человеком лучше не шутить. Гакт решил сказать правду.

— У меня амнезия.

— Вот как? — вздернув бровь, спросил Мана. — Как же ты ее заработал?

— Не помню, — честно признался Гакт и вздохнул.

Мана ничего не ответил. Отвернулся и взял что-то со стола. Потом резко повернулся к Гакту. От неожиданного удара по лицу Гакт чуть не свалился с кресла. Левую щеку и губы будто огнем обожгло. Второго удара он дожидаться не стал. Вскочив на ноги, он подлетел к Мане и, аккуратно вывернув его руку, отобрал стек и швырнул его в угол.

— Ты что, совсем страх потерял?! — огрызнулся Мана, потирая запястье. — Забыл уговор?

Он одарил Гакта презрительным взглядом, прошествовал через кабинет, поднял стек и вернулся за стол, положив оружие перед собой.

С Гактом случилось что-то странное. Кабинет поплыл перед глазами, а перед внутренним взором предстала неприятная глазу картинка. Он, абсолютно обнаженный, лежит на этом самом столе, а над ним нависает Мана. На лице его застыло выражение, долженствующее означать страсть и возбуждение. Гакт хорошо знал это выражение по прошлой жизни… Но разница с прошлым тут была значительная: прежде, в той жизни их с Маной роман, хоть и полон был горечи и взаимных (вполне заслуженных, впрочем) упреков, все-таки был больше похож на нормальные человеческие отношения. То же, что сейчас всплыло у Гакта перед внутренним взором, походило на рабство.

Гакт нервно провел рукой по лицу. «Это не другой мир, это порнофильм какой-то!» — подумал он и посмотрел на Ману. Мелькнувшая при встрече надежда на что-то угасла. Этот человек не услышит его. Каким-то образом Гакт попал в полную зависимость от его прихотей и явно находился в полном подчинении. Мана тоже смотрел на Гакта и поигрывал стеком.

— Ты правда болен? — спросил вдруг он, пристально глядя на Гакта.

— У меня легкая амнезия. Я вчера проснулся, не помня ничего, кроме собственного имени.

— Хм…

Мана снова подошел к нему. Гакт понял, что сейчас будет, и хотел было встать и дать понять, что не позволит так с собой обращаться, но вместо этого весь сжался и инстинктивно прикрыл лицо рукой. Мана бил его так, что в конце концов Гакт оказался на полу. Все его сознание, вся душа восставали против этого, но он никак не мог заставить себя сопротивляться по-настоящему. Он был гораздо сильнее и мог бы почти безболезненно для себя отобрать у мучителя стек, но что-то не давало ему этого сделать.

Когда Мане надоело изображать древнеегипетского надсмотрщика, Гакт обнаружил, что его руки иссечены в кровь. Лицо он уберег, но руки… Морщась от боли, он сел. Ему было так больно и так обидно за себя, что хотелось плакать.

— Ну, если у тебя амнезия, то я тебе напомню.

Мана стоял, скрестив на груди руки. Выражение его лица не предвещало ничего хорошего. Этого Ману Гакт не знал. Его Мана бывал капризен, зол и обидчив, ревнив и надменен, но он же был ласковым, любящим и остроумным, очень талантливым и восхитительным. Сейчас на Гакта смотрел сверху вниз совершенно чужой человек. «Мы же любили друг друга, черт возьми», — хотел сказать Гакт.

— Я твою задницу прикрыл, когда тебя чуть не посадили, — говорил тем временем Мана. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я кое-что достал из сейфа и кое-кому стало известно все о твоих махинациях?

— Прикрыл мою задницу и получил к ней полный доступ, еще и с женой поделился? — огрызнулся Гакт, поднимаясь на ноги и тяжело опускаясь в кресло.

— О, ты вспомнил. Ну так, будешь еще динамить кого-то из нас?

Гакт вдруг вспомнил свои утренние поиски. Теперь мозаика сложилась окончательно: инициалы в расписании — это инициалы Маны и его жены, папка «М» — видимо, компромат на Ману. Если у него есть компромат на Гакта, то у того тоже должно быть немало материалов… Мана женат, но сам предоставил жене любовника. Вполне вероятно, что жена ему нужна для прикрытия.

Гакт отвлекся от созерцания пострадавших рук и посмотрел на Ману в упор:

— А ты не боишься, что мне это все надоест и я дам сдачи? Что скажут твои бизнес-партнеры, если узнают, что ты трахаешь мужиков прямо на своем рабочем столе?

Гакт понятия не имел, есть ли у него хоть какие-то доказательства. Это был блеф. И он подействовал. Мана даже отступил на шаг. Самообладание изменило ему.

— Ты не посмеешь, — прошипел он. — Кто тебя возьмет на работу, если не я? Если я упаду, ты упадешь со мной!

— Плевать, — сказал Гакт. — Я увольняюсь.

Через несколько минут Гакт уже стоял на улице, курил и поминутно дул на руки, чтобы хоть немного унять боль.

Домой он пошел пешком. По дороге завернул в книжный. В магазине никого не было, кроме него и продавщицы. Она стояла у кассы к нему спиной. Когда он вошел, она обернулась и произнесла дежурное: «Добро пожаловать!» Гакт уставился на нее. Это была женщина на несколько лет старше его, полноватая, довольно привлекательная. Гакта, однако, степень ее привлекательности мало волновала. Это была его сестра. Она не проявила к нему никакого интереса и спокойно занималась своими делами, а Гакт стоял и смотрел на нее во все глаза. Даже свидание с Маной не произвело на него столь тягостного впечатления. По залегшим около рта складкам и расплывшейся фигуре он мог угадать, что ее жизнь оказалась в этом мире менее радостной, чем та, что они провели вместе. Ему ужасно хотелось подойти к ней и обнять, но вместо этого он вышел из магазина.


	3. Вторник

Гакт сидел за столом в гостиной и черкал в блокноте. Он думал. Ночью плохо спалось. Почти до самой ночи он праздно шатался по городу, добрел до своего дома — и обнаружил на его месте сомнительную забегаловку с вывеской «BA», буква R не горела. Заходить Гакт не стал. Вернувшись домой, он поужинал, мельком успев удивиться, что жена при всей своей чуткости и заботливости не заметила, что у него с руками. Ночью он никак не мог заснуть. Ему все казалось, что в квартире есть кто-то еще. Жена, не обделенная вниманием и в эту ночь, мирно посапывала рядом. Гакт встал и вышел в гостиную. И там случилось нечто странное. Он увидел самого себя. Второй Гакт сидел за столом и взирал на первого злыми глазами. Это было так жутко, что Гакт застыл на месте. Между ним и его альтер-эго состоялось что-то вроде диалога. По крайней мере, Гакт мог бы это так назвать. Это странное свидание (или видение?) длилось всего несколько минут, и за все время не было сказано ни слова, но Гакт мог поклясться, что беседа состоялась.

Теперь он сопоставлял собственные наблюдения с тем, что узнал ночью. И результаты ему не нравились. Только сейчас он осознал, что оказался не просто в другой реальности, а занял чужое место. Здесь, в этом мире, жил и продолжает, по идее, жить другой Гакт, который имеет свою собственную биографию, свои убеждения, цели и проблемы. Этот второй Гакт не нравился первому, но деться от него пока было некуда.

Второй Гакт женился двенадцать лет назад на деньгах, построил на эти деньги свою компанию и погорел, попавшись на махинациях. Сам он ничего из себя не представлял. Ни талантов, ни образования, ни принципов. Ни гордости, учитывая его отношения с Маной и его женой. Он продался этой парочке с потрохами, когда Мана использовал свои связи, чтобы спасти Гакта от тюрьмы. В перерывах между свиданиями он старательно копал под Ману и мечтал прибрать к рукам Sato Inc.

Все это Гакт узнал во время странного экзистенциального свидания ночью. Самое мерзкое было то, что альтер-эго могло вклиниться в сознание Гакта и затмить его: именно это случилось в кабинете Маны.

Гакт изложил свои мысли в блокноте в виде одному ему понятных картинок. Так было легче думать, но толку от размышлений… Ему хотелось домой.

Вчера он рассказал жене, что ушел с работы, и она приняла эту новость абсолютно спокойно. Она тоже работала, денег должно было хватить. Вообще, у Гакта создалось впечатление, что ей не было дела до всего, что происходило вне их маленькой семьи. Она будто бы замечала внешний мир только тогда, когда ей хотелось в ресторан или в кино. Она даже не смогла объяснить, где именно работает. Это было странно, ведь она не производила впечатления дурочки, да и по возрасту уже была далеко не девчонка. Еще он никак не мог запомнить ее имени.

Он вывел в блокноте: «Как вернуться?» — и отложил ручку. Надо было что-то делать. Но — что? Найти бы кого-нибудь, чтобы поговорить, посоветоваться. При этой мысли почему-то пришел на ум бар с погасшей буквой. Потом он вспомнил сестру. Она, конечно, его не помнит, но… Это его сестра. Та самая, которая в детстве лечила его разбитые коленки, а в начале его сольной карьеры будила по утрам, чтобы он не проспал встречу, репетицию и все на свете. Она всегда поддерживала его, как и он ее. И поговорить они могли всегда. О чем угодно.

В книжном ее не оказалось. Наверное, у нее был выходной или она работает только по вечерам. Гакт, раз уж оказался тут, взял несколько книг по истории. Читать он засел в кафе неподалеку. Специалистом по истории он никогда не был, но все-таки неплохо ориентировался в эпохах и основных событиях, и написанное в книгах повергло его в легкий шок. Главные исторические события были на месте, по крайней мере, большая их часть, но вот последствия… Так, например, после Второй мировой Япония перестала играть в игры с Западом и сосредоточилась на развитии экономики и науки. Теперь это была мощная держава, способная конкурировать со Штатами и так и не развалившимся Союзом, но неприветливая по отношению к иностранцам. Это противоречило всему, что Гакт знал об экономике и прочем, но это было именно так. В закрытой стране процветали коррупция, контрабанда, экономические преступления. Больше ничего интересного Гакт не вычитал. В других странах дела шли немногим лучше.

Гакт отложил книги и вздохнул. Может, в храм сходить? Вдруг это все происки демонов? Мысль показалась интересной. Он расплатился, вышел на улицу и поймал такси. Религиозная жизнь Японии, как он узнал, не изменилась, но вот храмы в Токио сильно поменяли свое местоположение. Гакт попросил таксиста отвезти его к ближайшему синтоистскому храму. Так Гакт снова оказался в своем районе, только далеко от дома. Был уже вечер, стемнело. В храме было несколько туристов. Гакт подумал, что зря пришел, но тут к нему обратился пожилой служка и спросил, не нужна ли ему помощь.

— Я бы хотел поговорить со священником, — самым любезным тоном сказал Гакт.

— Это я, — был ответ. — Пойдемте.

Они вышли в садик при храме, сели на скамью. На улице горели фонари, но в саду царил мрак. Гакт был уверен, что его рассказу ни один нормальный человек, даже синтоистский священник, не поверит, но все-таки стал рассказывать, опуская подробности и стараясь не перескакивать с одного на другое.

— Я привык к призракам, — заключил он. — С детства я их видел, но теперь мне кажется, что я окружен ими… И я не знаю, что делать.

— Это не призраки и не демоны, — ответил священник. — Это заклинание. И я бы мог помочь, но надо найти ведьму.

— Ведьму? — переспросил Гакт.

— Или колдуна. Того, кто сотворил заклятие.

— И что с этой ведьмой делать? — спросил Гакт, обрадовавшись хоть какому-то ориентиру. — Убить?

— Можно и убить, — спокойно ответил священник и, к удивлению Гакта, закурил, — если уговорить снять заклятие не удастся.

Они поговорили еще немного, и Гакт распрощался. Ему хотелось есть, но к жене возвращаться он пока не собирался. Он помнил, что в этой части района был когда-то (или вернее было бы сказать «где-то»?) неплохой ресторан, и отправился туда. Ресторан был открыт, хотя и оказался классом пониже, чем помнил Гакт. Другое обстоятельство привлекло его внимание: перед рестораном, где была пешеходная зона и стояло несколько скамеек, прохаживались характерного вида девушки — если это были девушки. Гакту никогда не было дела до чужой половой жизни, но все же в центре Токио, в будний вечер… Это было странно. В той жизни такого не было.

Ковыряясь вилкой в салате, Гакт думал о том, что услышал от священника. Ведьма. Или колдун. Эх, вот бы с бабушкой связаться. Только вот ее номер, как и номер родителей, принадлежал кому-то другому. Да и вряд ли она его помнит. Сестра же не узнала. Мана тоже его не помнил, хоть они и были знакомы. Мана… Может, это его месть? Нет, вряд ли. Зачем ему рушить жизнь Гакта? Это, впрочем, Гакт еще мог бы понять, но Мана вряд ли бы стал превращаться из музыканта в бизнесмена. Кто же мог подложить такую свинью?

Мысли Гакта прервала заигравшая песня. В ресторане работало радио. До этого момента Гакт не прислушивался, но тут вздрогнул. Его ушей достигло вступление к Juunigatsu no Love Song.

— Кирюин, — пробормотал Гакт. — Вот сучонок!

С Кирюином они дружили много лет. Кирюин был гораздо младше Гакта и чуть не молился на него. Паренек был таким фанатом, о каком Гакт мог только мечтать: он не просто восхищался своим кумиром, но шел к вершине, чтобы оказаться к кумиру поближе, своим собственным путем; захотел «быть как Гакт» и основал группу. Преданный фанат, хороший друг… Гакту не хотелось думать, что зависть перевесила все это. Не мог же Кирюин похерить все, что у них было. С настоящим предательством Гакт в своей жизни не сталкивался. Именно вот таким, чтобы нож в спину и месть до двенадцатого колена. Бывало, что люди обманывали его ожидания и просто подводили, но… Но в другую реальность не забрасывали во имя славы и денег.

Так и не доев салат, Гакт расплатился и покинул ресторан. «Девочек» на улице прибавилось. Стук каблуков, зазывные крики, нарочито громкий смех — все это отдавалось в мозгу колокольным звоном. Громкое же и обращенное прямо к нему «Эй, красавчик, отдохнуть не хочешь?» породило на несколько мгновений звенящую тишину. Этот голос Гакт узнал бы из миллиона других. Даже нарочитая высота тона не могла его обмануть. Он обернулся.

— Ю?

— Ну охуеть, мать твою! Вот это персона!

Да, это был Ю. Лучший друг. Лучший любовник. Просто — лучший. Это был Ю. С вопиюще ярким макияжем, в мини-юбке и с сигаретой в ярко-алых губах. И с чудовищными огромными круглыми серьгами в ушах.

— За каким чертом ты сюда пришкандыбал? — спросил Ю своим обычным голосом и выпустил струю дыма Гакту в лицо.

— Я… — Гакт осекся, вспомнив, что это — зазеркалье. Они с Ю явно знакомы, но вряд ли дружат. — Мимо шел. Как дела?

Ю изобразил улыбку, поднял руки и пропел, подражая модным певичкам:

— Лучше всех, но никто не завидует! — Он посерьезнел и сказал: — А ты, смотрю, все-таки стал нормальным человеком.

— А кем я был раньше? — тупо спросил Гакт, будучи не в силах осознать происходящее.

Гакт знал, что Ю — из тех людей, кого лучше не злить. Добрый и мягкий, он, если его довести до кипения, мог и убить ненароком. И тот взгляд, которым он одарил Гакта, подтверждал это.

— Мудаком, — проговорил Ю, брезгливо скривив губы, и швырнул докуренную сигарету так, чтобы она попала в Гакта. — А впрочем, ты им и остался.

— Слушай, — как можно спокойнее отозвался Гакт, кусая губы. — У меня… проблемы с памятью, и если я тебя чем-то обидел, то прошу прощения, но я ничего не помню.

Ю скрестил руки на груди и окинул Гакта ледяным взором.

— Даже соврать не можешь, — выплюнул он. — Ты же меня узнал. А что с памятью, а? Тебя все-таки стукнул кто-то трубой по башке? Или допился до розовых ёкаев?

— Слушай, Ю! — оборвал его речь Гакт. — Ты мне не поверишь, но я все равно все расскажу. Я тебя узнал, потому что… Потому что мы… Ты мой лучший друг, Ю. И всегда им был. И я… Я просто рад тебя видеть.

— Лучший друг? — Ю так расхохотался, что у Гакта заложило уши. — Ха! Трижды ха! У тебя знатно крыша поехала, я смотрю, если для тебя это называется дружбой. — Он снова закурил. — Ладно, дружок, если ты не по делу, то лучше вали отсюда, пока тебе ноги не переломали.

— Подожди. — Гакт готов был разрыдаться. — Ю, пожалуйста! Ты-то должен меня выслушать! Пожалуйста!

— Мое время денег стоит.

— Да почему ты вообще этим занимаешься?! — крикнул Гакт. — Какого черта, Ю! Ты же талантливый музыкант! Ты играл на скрипке! Мы вместе играли! Ю!

Лицо Ю дрогнуло. Он уставился на Гакта, и в глазах его было уже не презрение и не гнев, а детская обида.

— Я играл на скрипке, — бесцветным голосом проговорил он. — Пока ты и твои приятели не переломали мне пальцы. Каким ебаным упырем надо быть, чтобы припереться сюда и разыгрывать из себя дурачка?

Гакта бросило в жар. Как и в кабинете Маны, его посетило воспоминание из этой жизни. Школьный класс, за окнами — уже поздний вечер. На полу — почти безжизненное тело в черной форме. Вокруг — несколько парней в таких же костюмах, и один из них — Гакт. Тело на полу — это Ю. Он еще в сознании, но уже не кричит, а как-то странно всхлипывает. Кровь повсюду. На том месте, где обычно у людей бывает лицо, поблескивают остатки очков. «Ладно, хватит», — слышит Гакт собственный голос. Ю пытается приподняться и тут же получает от Гакта ногой в живот. Всхлипывает и оседает. Рука с длинными тонкими пальцами тянется куда-то. Гакт прослеживает это движение и видит валяющуюся тут же скрипку. «Твое добро?» — усмехается Гакт, подходит к скрипке и берет ее в руки. Бесцеремонно дергает струны, а потом с радостным воплем разбивает несчастный инструмент о стену. Ю хрипит что-то угрожающее и снова пытается подняться, но сил ему не хватает. Гакт подходит и садится перед ним на корточки. «Я же тебя просил быть потише, уебыш», — зло цедит он сквозь зубы. Он встает и думает уже уйти, но злорадная улыбка искривляет его лицо, и он задерживается еще на минуту. Якобы случайно наступает на пальцы Ю. В ушах отдается хруст ломающихся костей и вопль жертвы.

— Нет, — прошептал Гакт одними губами. — Я не мог… Это… — он сел на землю и обхватил голову руками. Перед глазами все еще стояло кровавое месиво вместо лица, а в ушах слышался хруст костей. — Я бы никогда так с тобой не поступил… Ю… — Гакт говорил так тихо, что не слышал сам себя, но горло саднило при каждом звуке так, будто бы он кричал. — Это не я… Ю, это все ложь. Все было не так. Так не могло быть. Ю…

Но Ю это было неинтересно, он брезгливо посмотрел на Гакта и ушел прочь.

— Я понял: это — Ад. Я умер и попал в Ад, — сказал Гакт самому себе. — Мой персональный Ад.

Несколько минут Гакт так и просидел. Никто не обращал на него внимания. Ну, напился человек в середине рабочей недели, ну бывает. Гакту, впрочем, внимание прохожих нужно было в последнюю очередь. Он тяжело поднялся и побрел куда глаза глядят. Никакие сюрпризы не дались ему так тяжело, как эта встреча. Гакт часто дрался в школе, но накидываться толпой на одного и избивать его до полусмерти, ломать кости… Тем более — Ю. Хуже быть уже просто не могло.

Очнулся он, только оказавшись у бара с недостающей буквой R. Выпить — это хорошо, решил он. Порылся в бумажнике, убедился в том, что денег там все еще достаточно, и толкнул не внушавшую доверия дверь. Внутри пахло спиртным, табаком и чем-то сладким. На стенах висели фотографии западных рок-звезд двадцатилетней и более давности. Из всей мебели в крошечном помещении — только стойка и парочка табуретов. За стойкой никого не было.

Гакт сел на табурет и позвал в пустоту:

— Есть кто?

— Ну, допустим, есть. И не надо так орать. Я же только встал! — послышалось откуда-то из глубин.

Из подсобки вышел человек с длинными рыжими волосами, кое-как собранными в хвост, и приветливо улыбнулся Гакту.

— Чиво желаете?

Гакт уставился на бармена и ошарашенно пробормотал:

— Чача?

— Чувак, — затараторил бармен, подняв руки в защитном жесте, — если я тебе что-то должен или мы как-то переспали, а я не перезвонил, то сорри, я чутка без денег, а телефон у меня два месяца назад украли.

— Нет, я… — Гакт растерялся. Он опасался повторения истории с Ю и не хотел ляпнуть что-нибудь не то. — Я просто…

— Мы знакомы?

— Да, то есть нет… То есть…

— Ох, чувак, нельзя столько пить. Что будешь?

— Что-нибудь… покрепче.

Гакт обхватил голову руками. И заплакал. Слезы просто текли по лицу, и он никак не мог их остановить, в груди образовался тяжелый комок, мешал дышать и словно бы ворочался внутри. Чача хмуро уставился на странного клиента и молча поставил перед ним открытую бутылку. Гакт сделал глоток прямо из горла, и ему стало немного легче дышать. Чача хмыкнул, поставил на стойку вторую бутылку, отхлебнул сам и коротко велел:

— Рассказывай.

Будь это кто-то другой, Гакт бы и пытаться не стал, но это — Чача, его Чача; тот самый человек, который мог его успокоить одной только улыбкой, который готов был работать до седьмого пота, чтобы сделать вместе по-настоящему хороший альбом, который умел все понять и простить (или вынести Гакту мозг — по обстоятельствам)… И Гакт все ему рассказал. Он ничего не пропускал, подробно все объяснял и не стеснялся описывать подробности.

— Мне кажется, я попал в Ад, — закончил он свой рассказ.

— Ну чего сразу в Ад, — ответил Чача. — Может, это чистилище. Или ночной кошмар. Мало ли вариантов? Я, впрочем, склонен думать, что это одна большая жопа. Ну, а что? — Он развел руками. — Экономика в такой пизде, что ее спелеологи не найдут. Мне приходится жить тут же, потому что денег на нормальное жилье нет! А продать этот бар я не могу, потому что налогов придется заплатить больше, чем я выручу. Всякие Сато Инк (тут Чача подмигнул) жируют и бесятся с жиру, а остальные в жопе. Закуришь?

— Спасибо. — Гакт взял предложенную сигарету. — Я не все рассказал. Там, я имею в виду ту жизнь, мы с тобой были хорошо знакомы.

— А, так вот как ты узнал мое имя. Ладно, верю. И что, там ты тоже приходил ко мне в бар заливаться по глазные яблоки?

— Нет. — Гакт рассмеялся. — Ты был моим гитаристом. И не только.

— Круто. Отрадно знать, что есть мир, в котором я — гребаный Эрик Клептон.

— Ты лучше, — улыбнулся Гакт.

Он вдруг почувствовал, что ему стало легче. Чача не отшатывался от него, не обвинял в давних подлостях и верил его россказням. Гакту хотелось обнять его, зарыться носом в его волосы, ощутить его тепло — так он делал всегда, когда ему нужна была Чачина поддержка. Едва подумав об этом, он вспомнил о жене. Его будто сунули головой под холодную воду. Домой идти не хотелось.

— Подожди. Ты говорил, что ты певец и что Кирюин попиздил все твои песни?

— Э… Да.

— Круто. Ну, мы с тобой круты, коли так. Я-то лично его терпеть не могу, но музыкант он крутой. Наверное, я всегда подозревал, что такая шмакодявка не может так писать… Вот и не нравится он мне.

— Почему ты мне веришь?

— Чувак, я же бармен! Ты не представляешь, сколько бредовых историй я тут слышал! А еще я чутка под кайфом, и ты можешь оказаться плодом моего воображения. Так чего мне тебе не верить?

Гакт невольно рассмеялся. Пьяный Чача всегда нес чушь, и никогда нельзя было понять: серьезно он или просто хочет казаться пьянее, чем есть? Гакт вспомнил, чем всегда или почти всегда заканчивались их посиделки, и с тоской подумал о том, что здесь ему наверняка ничего не светит. Однако он осторожно взял руку Чачи и нежно сжал. Чача на пожатие не ответил, но и убирать руку не стал.

— Я тут подумал, — сказал он, — если это все, как ты сказал, ненастоящее, а настоящее то, тогда здесь должен быть какой-то серьезный баг. Что-то, что странно даже для несуществующего мира. Наверняка рядом и лазейка. Ну, как портал в играх… А, забей! Я ерунду несу. Но баг все-таки поищи.

Несколько минут они пили и курили молча. Чача бесцеремонно разглядывал Гакта, а тот думал, стоит ли рассказывать Чаче все подробности их отношений. В конце концов он решился.

— Слушай, — сказал он и сильнее сжал Чачину руку. — Я тебе не все рассказал. Про нас. Мы…

— Только не говори, что у нас общий ребенок! Чувак, я же вижу, как ты на меня смотришь, да и твоя конечность что-то делает поверх моей… Э, я не сказал: убери. Но ты уверен, что тот я, который всегда тебе нравился, соответствует тому мне, который сейчас здесь?

— Это можно проверить. Я тебя хорошо знаю… в этом плане.

— Например?

— Например… Например, ты не любишь разговоров в постели и все время велишь мне заткнуться. Ты любишь, когда я называю тебя Юки, потому что так тебя больше не называет никто. Ты с ума сходишь, когда трогают твои волосы, но делать это надо правильно, а то и глаза можешь выцарапать. Любишь, когда тебя целуют за ухом. Не признаешь никаких секс-игрушек, потому что это для слабаков. Но не отказываешься от связывания. Предпочитаешь быть снизу. Целуешься, как пьяная и на все готовая школьница. Не стесняешься кусать, царапать и оставлять засосы. Предпочитаешь жесткий секс, хотя иногда тебя тянет на нежности…

Гакт продолжал говорить, и по мере его рассказа Чача оказывался все ближе. К концу он сидел на стойке, обхватив Гакта ногами и позволяя себя целовать.

— Останови меня, если я где-нибудь ошибся, — прошептал Гакт ему в губы. — Юки…

— Заткнись, — оборвал его Чача.

— Вот теперь я тебя точно узнаю…

Чача обхватил лицо Гакта руками и притянул к себе для поцелуя. Гакт приник к его губам и застонал, почувствовав хорошо знакомый вкус и запах. Гакт зарылся в Чачины волосы. Он уже ни о чем не думал. Это был Чача, его Чача, теплый, настоящий. Гладкая, как атлас, кожа его жены не могла сравниться с влажной от пота и горячей кожей Чачи…

— Подожди, — встрепенулся вдруг Чача. — Это все-таки бар, и сюда могут прийти. Пойдем ко мне.

— Хорошо…

У Чачи в комнате из подходящей мебели оказался только футон, но Гакту бы сейчас хватило и голого пола. Он принялся стаскивать с Чачи одежду. Кажется, что-то порвалось, но оба не обратили на это внимания.

Чача лежал на футоне, Гакт внимательно его разглядывал.

— Нравится? — сладострастно улыбнувшись, спросил Чача.

Гакт провел рукой по его бедру и глупо улыбнулся.

— С микрофон, — проговорил он, — как в старые добрые времена…

Чача потянулся к нему и поцеловал.

— Ты сам-то раздеваться думаешь? Или мне одному мерзнуть?

Гакт быстро освободился от одежды. Чача вернул ему изучающий взгляд и вынес вердикт:

— Два микрофона. Не знаю про старые добрые, а меня устраивает.

Он снова притянул Гакта к себе, обвил всем телом, заскользил руками по спине и плечам, жадно ловя его губы. Гакт не скупился на ласки. Он внимательно и чутко обследовал, облизал, обцеловал все тело Чачи — Гакту почему-то казалось, что все происходящее вдруг окажется сном, растворится, и чем сильнее сверлила мозг эта мысль, тем крепче становились его объятия.

Задыхаясь от поцелуев и нетерпения, Чача томно прошептал: «Трахни меня», — и Гакт не заставил просить себя дважды. Он хорошо знал и очень любил тело, сладко подрагивающее в его руках. Чача отдавался ему полностью и безраздельно, и Гакт растворился в захлестнувшей их обоих пучине.


	4. Среда

В комнате пахло табаком и спермой. Чача мурлыкнул что-то и сонно ткнулся Гакту в плечо. Ночью они почти не спали, и теперь, когда в каморке стало светло, невольно проснулись — сонные, вялые, но довольные.

— Там еще осталось курево? — спросил Чача, как бы невзначай водя пальцем в опасной близости от «микрофона» Гакта.

Гакт протянул руку к изголовью. В пачке нашлось ровно две сигареты.

— У меня где-то была заначка, — сообщил Чача, уютно устроившись головой на животе Гакта. — Должна быть. А то придется переться в магазин.  
— Мне нужно вернуться домой, — со вздохом сказал Гакт.  
— К несуществующей жене?  
— Ну… Да.

Чача докурил, потушил сигарету и переместился поближе к лицу Гакта.

— Поцелуй меня, — сказал он.

Гакт послушно исполнил его просьбу. Они долго целовались и тискались, пока их не прервал пронзительный звонок. Мобильник Гакта разрывался от звона. За утро это был не первый звонок — первый разбудил Гакта. Пришлось вылезать из постели и отвечать. В трубке звучал щебет жены.

— Где ты, дорогой? Все в порядке?

«Дорогой» промямлил в ответ что-то обнадеживающее и сбросил вызов. Чача уже одевался.

— Юки, — позвал Гакт.

Чача посмотрел на него.

— Слушай, — сказал он. — Это все, конечно, было супер. Но это была только одна ночь. Я не против. — Он махнул рукой. — Возвращайся к жене.

Гакт подошел к нему и стиснул в объятиях.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он. — Я всегда тебя любил, с самой первой встречи. И я должен вернуться. К тебе. Ко всем.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Чача. — Но ты это не мне говоришь. Но я желаю тебе вернуться. А секс был улетный, тут я ничего не говорю. Еще разок не хочешь?  
— Ну и нахер ты одевался, — спросил Гакт, расстегивая Чачины джинсы. — Стаскивать с тебя все теперь.

Он опустился на колени, потянул пояс джинсов вниз, стягивая их вместе с трусами. Коснулся губами живота, подрагивающего от нетерпения. Чача громко застонал, когда губы Гакта обхватили его член. Пальцы Гакта скользнули между Чачиными ягодицами. От резкого проникновения Чача вздрогнул. Он вцепился в волосы Гакта, стараясь удержаться на ногах, пока Гакт трахал его пальцами и отсасывал ему. Стоять, однако, было довольно трудно: тело стремилось распластаться на полу, а не стоять на ногах. Чача осторожно потянул голову Гакта вверх. Гакт поднялся и властным движением развернул Чачу к себе спиной, заставляя опереться о стену.

Гакту вовсе не хотелось прерывать это затянувшееся свидание, но все когда-нибудь кончается. Ему нужно было вернуться домой. Смысла он много в возвращении не видел, но какой-то инстинкт влек его туда. На произошедшее Чача отреагировал совершенно спокойно. Он дал понять, что для него это не больше, чем трах на одну ночь, и так было с самого начала и до самого конца. Хоть он и сочувствовал Гакту, но все же они были, в общем-то, случайными знакомыми. Гакту казалось, и не без оснований, что для него эта встреча значила гораздо больше, чем для Чачи.

Когда он вернулся, жена была дома. На лице ее было написано волнение. Она кинулась к нему на шею с радостно-испуганным приветствием. Она не спрашивала ни о чем, только досадовала, что он не предупредил о том, что не будет ночевать дома. Где он был и с кем — это ее не волновало. Гакту показалось странным такое равнодушие. Любая другая женщина (да и мужчина, впрочем) на ее месте устроила бы допрос или хотя бы просто полюбопытствовала. Но она — нет!

— Тебе не интересно, где я был? — спросил Гакт.  
— О, я уверена, это какие-то твои важные дела, в которых я ничего не понимаю! — беззаботно пролепетала она. — Ты хочешь позавтракать? Впрочем, уже почти обед.

Гакт кивнул. Он сидел за столом, наблюдал за ее хлопотами и думал. Знает ли эта чудесная, добрая женщина, что ее обожаемый муж ей изменяет? Или она настолько погружена в бесконечное щебетание, что даже не замечает ничего вокруг? Увольнение мужа ее тоже не взволновало. Гакт смотрел на нее. Вот она наклоняется над кастрюлей, пробует варево и увеличивает огонь. Вытирает руки полотенцем. Он хотел что-то ей сказать, но осекся: опять не смог вспомнить ее имени. И тут в его голове что-то щелкнуло. «Должен быть какой-то баг», — вспомнил он слова Чачи, и тут же всплыл в памяти совет священника: «Ищи ведьму». Гакт поднялся и подошел к жене. Взял из ее рук полотенце и положил его рядом с плитой. Жена вскинула на него глаза.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он.  
— Каёко, — спокойно сказала она.  
— Как тебя зовут? — повторил он.  
— Тихиро, — ответила она, и по лицу ее прошла судорога.  
— Имена, — прошептал Гакт. — Баг в системе. Как тебя зовут? — спросил он громче.  
— Аяко, — сквозь слезы прошептала она. — Дорогой, пожалуйста!

Она метнулась от него, но он схватил ее за руку и усадил за стол, угрожающе нависая над ней.

— Как твое имя?! — рявкнул он. — Кто ты такая?!  
— Дорогой, пожалуйста! Я умоляю!

Глаза ее блестели от слез, губы дрожали. Гакт сжимал ее запястье.

— Как тебя зовут?! По-настоящему! Ну!  
— Маюми.  
— Ложь! Как твое имя?  
— Кейко. Дорогой! Умоляю! Мне больно!  
— Я тебе руку сломаю, — пообещал Гакт.

С минуту он сверлил ее гневным взглядом, а она только тихо всхлипывала.

— Пожалуйста… — пролепетала она снова. — Я… Я не могу тебе сказать. Пожалуйста, не спрашивай меня больше!  
— Почему? Я же твой муж, так? Ты моя жена, так? Я должен знать, как тебя зовут!  
— Да, милый, но… Я не могу!

Она разрыдалась. Ее красивое лицо раскраснелось, сразу как-то оплыло. Она умоляюще смотрела на Гакта, но тот только больше злился.

— Кто ты такая? — отрывисто спросил он.  
— Я твоя жена, мы женаты двенадцать лет… Дорогой… я…  
— Заткнись! Кто ты такая?!  
— Отпусти меня! Мне больно! Я все расскажу!

Гакт выпустил ее руку и пристально посмотрел на нее.

— Н-ну?  
— Я… Ладно, я все расскажу, только не смотри на меня так! Я просто хотела… Я хотела, чтобы мы были вместе, чтобы ты был только мой. Только мой! — Она вскочила и кинулась ему на шею. — Мы должны быть вместе! Ты и я! Ты даже не замечал меня никогда…

Гакт вывернулся из кольца ее рук и отстранился, когда она попыталась его поцеловать.

— Дай-ка угадаю, — усмехнулся он. — Ты — моя фанатка и всю жизнь мечтала, чтобы я тебя хоть разок осчастливил после концерта прямо в гримерке. Только вот я не сплю с фанатками.  
— Я не этого хотела, — перебила она, ломая руки. — Я любила тебя. Я хотела быть с тобой. Навсегда. Разве ты не понимаешь? Они все… тебя не стоят… А я… Я знаю тебя…

Она гладила его по лицу и норовила поцеловать, Гакт уворачивался.

— Я только одного не понимаю, — глухо сказал он. — Почему ты не можешь назвать себя? Очевидно, это какое-то заклинание или что-то еще в этом роде.  
— Если я скажу тебе, все рухнет, — ответила она и разрыдалась, рухнув на стул. — Какая тебе разница? Называй меня как угодно. Но мы должны быть вместе. Навсегда.  
— Дура! — крикнул Гакт. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты со мной сделала?!  
— Дорогой! — Она подняла голову и протянула к нему руки. — Мы же были счастливы вместе!  
— Дрянь! — Он замахнулся на нее, но удержался. — Дрянь! Я из-за тебя все потерял! Все! Карьеру, друзей, семью. Зато я был твоим мужем, да?! Здорово, ничего не скажешь!  
— А разве нет? — взвизгнула она, выходя из образа образцовой женушки. — Я делала все, что ты хотел! Я была для тебя идеальной женой! Мы были бы счастливы… Но что-то пошло не так… Ты не должен был вспомнить… Ты должен был любить только меня…  
— Замечательно! Просто блеск! Ты хоть знала, что за жизнь я вел?! Ты знаешь, что я изменял тебе?  
— Что?.. — слезы мгновенно высохли. Она встала. — Ты мне?.. Но…  
— Это ты наколдовала такую реальность, в которой я — подонок без принципов и совести. Такого счастья ты хотела? Ну!  
— Я…  
— Твое имя.  
— Я не могу тебе сказать… Если я назову его, все закончится. Мы опять будем врозь. Ты меня даже не вспомнишь.  
— Имя! — Он резко дернул ее за руку, заставляя встать. — Смотри-ка! У нас тут пожар. Ты меня любишь, но вряд ли хочешь, чтобы мы сгорели вместе.

Что огонь из конфорки уже перебрался сначала на полотенце, а потом — на занавески, Гакт заметил почти сразу, но только теперь обратил на это внимание жены. Ему и самому не улыбалось сгореть живьем, но заканчивать разговор он не торопился. Женщина вскрикнула и попыталась вырваться.

— Нет уж, — сказал Гакт, удерживая ее. — Пусть все сгорает. Пусть! Я не хочу жить в мире, где мой лучший друг меня ненавидит, а сестра даже в лицо не знает. Умрем вместе.  
— Дорогой! Пожалуйста! Надо позвонить… Вызвать кого-то! Мы же сгорим!  
— Имя!  
— Нет!  
— Дура! Лучше умрешь, но не прекратишь все это?!  
— Пусти меня!  
— Имя!

Она закашлялась. Пожар охватил половину кухни. Гакт и сам уже чувствовал, что начинает задыхаться. Женщина оказалась упряма и наотрез отказалась отвечать на вопрос об имени. Но все же она сдалась. Когда огонь уже окружил их, дым не давал дышать, она, кашляя и плача, прошептала: «Саяко».

Гакт услышал, как что-то рушится. Огонь опалил его затылок и спину, от дыма нестерпимо тошнило. Что-то обвалилось у него над головой, и он инстинктивно прикрыл собой женщину. Дальше — темнота.

Кто-то бил его по щекам. Прыскал в лицо водой.

— С вами все в порядке? Господин?

Голос был чужой, незнакомый. Гакт поморщился от боли в затылке и открыл глаза.

— Где я? — спросил он.  
— Вы выходили из ресторана и споткнулись. Ударились головой. Сейчас приедет «скорая».

Гакт посмотрел на говорившего. Это был официант, парень лет двадцати трех. Сам Гакт лежал на земле. Окинув взглядом, насколько это было возможно, местность, он заметил удаляющуюся по тротуару девушку в белом кардигане.

***

— Как можно было так споткнуться! — сказала сестра, едва войдя в его палату. — Споткнулся о воздух, а теперь — сотрясение мозга! Ты когда-нибудь поумнеешь?

Гакт смотрел на нее, глупо улыбаясь. Сестра оставалась верна себе. Всегда готова и поддержать, и пожурить.

— Если бы ты знала, — сквозь смех сказал он, — как мне этого не хватало.  
— Что? Ты о чем?  
— Ничего, это я так. Если я тебе расскажу, ты не поверишь.

Он протянул руку, и сестра сжала ее. «Как я скучал по тебе», — хотел сказать Гакт.

Несостоявшаяся жена ошиблась: он прекрасно все помнил.


End file.
